justdancefandomcom_pt-20200223-history
Applause
Classic Mode Only |artist = |year = 2013 |difficulty = Medium (Classic) Hard (Alternate) |nogm = 3 (Classic) 3 (Alternate) |dg = (Classic) (Alternate) |alt = Alternate (DLC) [Official Choreography] |mode = Solo (both modes) |pc = to (Classic) (Alternate) |gc = to (Classic) (Alternate) |lc = Hot Pink (Classic) Dark Red (Alternate) Pink (NOW/''JDU'') |pictos = 130 (Classic) 141 (Alternate) |nowc = LimaGolf1 |audio = |perf = Aurélie Sériné (Classic) Cristina Barna https://vimeo.com/99116105 (Alternate) |image = |dlc = December 17, 2013 (Alternate) |kcal=24 |dura=3:35 |choreo = Cain & Céline Kitsaïs (Classic)https://www.facebook.com/cainceline.kitsaischoregraphes/posts/10152005012149827 Richy Jackson (Official)}} "Applause" de Lady Gaga é apresentado no , , e . Appearance of the Dancers Classic C1 The dancer is a woman with a black shiny leather dress, with a garterbelt that connects it to her shiny black boots. The back of the dress has a large countess collar. She also wears a beautiful flowing golden evening gown, with the hems of the sleeves and the skirt flowing freely. A hot pink dress hoop "pushes" the gown out, making it look more like a 16th-century ballroom dress. She has a gold choker scarf, and has blondish puffy hair that is curled at the end. She wears a hot pink glove, and a black visor on her face. C2 The dancer transforms into a completely different outfit. She wears a shiny brown long sleeve crop-top that exposes the midriff, and black cuffs at the end. She also wears a black collar. As for the shorts, they are shiny and brown too, with black cuffs on the hips as well. She wears burgundy ankle length high heel boots, and a similar looking brown glove. Her hair does not appear curled at the ends anymore, and the blonde hair is slightly more pale. She wears a black butterfly-shaped visor on her face. Alternate *The coach wears an outfit inspired by the official music video. *A bodysuit with flowing cuffs over the hands. *The suit is possibly made out of sheer fabric, as black spandex shorts and a black strapless bra are visible underneath. *She wears a black hair cap over her hair. *White face paint, with smudged blue eye-shadow and orange smudged lipstick, like Lady Gaga in the music video. *She also wears black ankle-length boots. *There is also a noticeable, fiery, static-like outline around the dancer as well. Background Classic The routine takes place in what appears to be an insane asylum. During the first verses of the song, she appears in a long slender hall with screens with people trying to get out on the sides. Lights light up the floor, and make various triangular formations as she dances. The people in the screens on the sides try to push out, but cannot, due to the unknown material. As the chorus nears, back-up dancers appear: two men wearing only pink spandex pants and with a strange hairstyle, and two women wearing a pink one-piece, with long brown hair. They dance during the chorus too, and also during the chorus, the wall itself is another giant screen in which once again a person is trying to get out. Alternate The routine takes place upon the same stage as the On-Stage routines, with various lights and an audience. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: All Gold Moves: 'Bring your right hand down in a curve while hopping and put your left arm down. Applausegmclear.png|All Gold Moves Applause_gm.gif|All Gold Moves ''in-game Alternate There are 3 '''Gold Moves in the Alternate routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: '''Spread your arms out from your chest such that they are outstretched. '''Gold Move 2: Raise your arms with a slight bend, as if you are flexing. Also, keep the rest of your body entirely straight. Limagolf1altdlc gm13.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 Applausealt gm13.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game Limagolf1altdlc gm2.png|Gold Move 2 Applausealt gm2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Mashups Both coaches of Applause ''make appearances in the following Mashups: Classic * ''All About That Bass (Divas) * Hangover (BaBaBa) (High Energy) * I Love It (Best of JD 2014) Alternate * Bad Romance '(Monsters) ' Captions Both modes of Applause appears in Party Master Modes; here are the captions attributed to their dance moves: Classic *Diva *Elegant Shadow *Vogue Alternate *Black Swan *Clapping Hand *Crazy Theatre Trivia * This is the second song by Lady Gaga in the series. It was preceded by Just Dance and is succeeded by Bad Romance and Born This Way. * The Alternate routine uses the On-Stage Mode's background, despite not having its lyrics in the middle of the screen and the dancer being solo. *The back-up dancers in the background are the first dancers in the series to have visible skin tone, and faces, as opposed to the neon style of the main coaches. *The dancer for this song has the most "3-D" effect added to the skin of the dancer. *The two dancers do not have a "smooth" transition in between each other and is one of the few to do so. Safe And Sound just has a flash when the dancers change, and Wild has sort of a glitchy transition. *The pictogram for the last move has the same colour as the ones for the verses, meaning that the coach was probably meant to appear in her initial look instead of the chorus one, or maybe they just recycled the pictogram to not waste time recolouring it, as it happens in every game the song is featured in. *If you bought Just Dance 2014 from GameStop and bought the ARTPOP album (follow instructions on receipt), you would have gotten an additional remix of Applause, the Bent Collective Club Mix.https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=1maZO6kMA_A *The Alternative version is noticeably harder than Ubisoft's usual choreography, since it is the original choreography of Richy Jackson. This could possibly be the hardest choreography in the game, even surpassing the difficulty of some, if not all, the Extreme versions of songs in Just Dance 2014. However, it is only marked as "Hard." * A very short video of the Alternate routine was leaked on November 21, 2013. *The alternative dancer spells "ARTPOP" out with her hands at the end of the song just like Lady Gaga in the music video; however, some people may find this difficult, and because of this, it isn't counted as a move in-game. *In the Just Dance Wii U trailer the title was accidentally spelled as The Applause. This was fixed before the final release. * If you look closely to the Alternate coach, you will see her lip synching throughout the lyrics. ** This is normal, considering that she is dancing in the On-Stage Mode background. * The Alternate dance is the only routine that uses the word "Alternate" in the game. It is also the third Alternate routine in the series, after Call Me Maybe and Can't Take My Eyes Off You it's followed by Taste The Feeling. * Its code name in Just Dance Now files is LimaGolf1. It is one of the few Just Dance Now songs to use a code name which is totally different from the original title, along with Roar, Nitro Bot, Isidora, Dagomba, Bang Bang and XMas Tree. However, all of them except'' Roar'', Bang Bang, and this song were going to use a different title. * The NATO phonetic alphabet translates LimaGolf to LG, the initials of Lady Gaga, the track's performer. * This is the only song by Lady Gaga without a trio routine so far. * A move from this choreography is reused in You Spin Me Round (Like a Record). * The Classic coach makes a cameo in Just Dance’s background. She is the only Just Dance 2014 coach to make a cameo in that song. * The coach's colour scheme in the Just Dance background is different from the original. *This is one of the songs to have a Dancemas ornament.https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.387322048069918.1073741832.298090406993083&type=3 Gallery applause.jpg|''Applause'' Limagolf1altdlc cover generic.png|''Applause'' (Alternate) applauseopener.png|''Applause'' on the menu applausemenu_.png|Routine selection menu limagolf1_cover@2x.jpg| cover Applause jd2017 menu.gif|''Applause'' on the menu Applauseavatar.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 145.png|Avatar on and later games 200154.png|Golden avatar 300154.png|Diamond avatar limagolf1altdlc_avatar.png|Alternate avatar on Limagolfaltavat.png|Alternate avatar on applause2014.jpg Lady Gaga - Applause.jpg applausejd2014.jpg Applause_JD_Now.png|''Just Dance Now'' appearance Just_dance_2014_conceptart_coach_applause_by_killerxtrem-d71h6t9.jpg|Concept art Orangegaming.jpg|Comparison Applause-on-stage.jpg Applause-on-stage-2.jpg pictos-sprite (applause).png|Pictograms gNdZryH.png|Different color scheme in the routine for Just Dance. applause c2 with black background.jpg Applause Alternate Dancer.png|Alternate coach 1512481 387322221403234 1557278759 n.jpg|This song's Dancemas ornament 022330.jpg ApplauseBTS.png|Behind the scenes (Classic) Videos Lady Gaga - Applause (Official) Just Dance 2014 Applause, Lady Gaga (Classique) 5* Just Dance 2014 - Applause Alternate Just_Dance_Now_-_Applause_by_Lady_Gaga_5*_Stars_(1st_Video_Quality_Version_Re-post) Just Dance Unlimited - Applause Just Dance 2017 Applause by Lady Gaga - 5 stars References Site Navigation de:Applause en:Applause es:Applause it:Applause